peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-31 ; Comments *Peel mentions the Flying Cream Shots as one of the 38 songs he'll play. *Peel plays a 1975 track from Ducks Deluxe covering Sonny Curtis of the Crickets' I Fought The Law, famously covered by The Clash. *Peel plays a Disney track called The Triple R Song by Tim Considine And The Triple R Chorus, from Spin And Marty. *Peel plays a Janice Long session track from the Flatmates covering Buddy Holly's Everyday. *Peel mentions his son William is now getting into hardcore punk. Sessions *Dynamic 3 #1, recorded 26th April 1988, repeat, first broadcast 09 May 1988. No known commercial release. *Heresy #2, recorded 1st March 1988, repeat, first broadcast 09 March 1988. Available on Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Tracklisting *McDonalds: Minature Golf (v/a 7" - Process Of Elimination E.P.) Touch And Go *Tuff Crew: Detonator (LP - Danger Zone) Warlock *Heresy: Consume / Face Up To It (session) *Benny Profane: Parasite (7") Ediesta *Courtney Melody: Cook Food (7") Ujama *Ducks Deluxe: I Fought The Law (7" - Jumpin') Skydog *New Black Montana: unknown (LP - New Black Montana) Zimbabwe *Bolt Thrower: Challenge For Power (LP - In Battle There Is No Law) Vinyl Solution # & *Dynamic 3: Gangster (session) (first few seconds only on '# &')'' *Claim: Not So Simple Sharon Says (LP - Boomy Tella) Esurient Communications *Heresy: Into The Grey (session) *Stu Gardner: I Can't Make It By Myself (v/a LP - The Deep South) Kent *Brilliant Corners: Your Feet Never Touch The Ground (CD - Somebody Up There Likes Me) McQueen *Deep Wound: Sisters (7" - Deep Wound) Radiobeat *King Tee: Bass (12") Mack Daddy *Playhouse: MDMA (LP - Gazebo Princess) Twin/Tone *Mahendra Kapoor: Bhabi Gal Na Kari (v/a LP - Bhangra Power) Multitone *Tim Considine And The Triple R Chorus: The Triple R Song (10") Walt Disney *Heresy: When Unity Becomes Solidarity (session) *Great Leap Forward: Who Works The Weather? (12") Ron Johnson *Flatmates: Every Day (12" - The Janice Long Session) Strange Fruit '£''' *Dynamic 3: I Feel Dynamic (session) *Catapult: Sink Me (12") September *Len Liggins: 'Bye 'Bye Brenda (12" - A Headful Of Ants) AAZ *H-Be-Bad feat. Sweetwater: Keep On Moving (Beat The Rush Mix) (12") Popular *Heresy: The Street Enters The House / Cornered Rat (session) *Crime & The City Solution: Fray So Slow (LP - Shine) Mute *Ten Tall Men: If I Was A Beefy Guy (LP - Find Your Saint) Vacant Lot *Mike "Gee": Bass Man (12") B-Boy *Necros: Wargame (7" - I.Q. 32) Dischord £''' *Culture Shock: Colour T.V. (LP - Onwards & Upwards) Bluurg *U-Roy: Dynamic Fashion Way (v/a LP - Studio Kinda Cloudy - Keith Hudson And Friends) Trojan *Dynamic 3: Gangster (session) *Heresy: Open Up (session) *Morrissey: Disappointed (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Zhimozhi Jazz Band: Nomali (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record on the Jabulani label) Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 File ;Name * 1) 1988mmdd.mp3 / John Peel 19880509.mp3 (misdated) * 2) 01. John Peel Show 04-04-88 (part1).mp3 * 3) 020A-B2823XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 4) john peel show tapes 5a 1988 ;Length * 1) 7:02 (to 4:06) * 2) 45:50 (to 4:06) * 3) 1:57:44 * 4) 45:53 (25:05 - 27:16) ;Other *1-2) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 5 1988 ;Available * 1-2) Not Available * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2823/1) * 4) Mixcloud Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes